Los Juegos del Destino
by Mariniti
Summary: Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo existió una guerra tan terrible que solo la intervención de la diosa pudo detenerla. Y como recordatorio de esos días oscuros los juegos del destino fueron creados. ahora, a casi un siglo su creación ¿una nueva esperanza brillara?
1. indroduccion

_**Hola, hola gente bonita, como lo prometí o mejor dicho lo sugerí he aquí la introducción de lo que sería mi versión de los juegos del hambre con los cuatro grandes y otros personajes como tributo, pero ya como algunos sabrán estoy en contra del "copia, pega y cambia los nombres" asi que para esta historia me basare libremente en la saga. También informo que posiblemente más adelante, casi al final, introduzca un OC, o quizá use a Malefica en su lugar, aun no estoy segura, de cualquier forma más adelante lo decidiré.**_

_**Bueno disfruten, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece… aun. Y si tienen algo que decir mándenlo en un sensual review.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción.<strong>

**La guerra.**

Imagina — aunque sea tan solo por un instante, — un mundo igual al que conoces, un mundo lleno de riquezas que lastimosamente son limitadas. Imagina un mundo donde al igual que el tuyo han existido numerosas guerras por el dominio de las riquezas que este ofrece.

Un mundo, donde una vez una gran y terrible guerra estallo.

La guerra tan grande que involucro a cada uno de los cuatro reinos, tan espantosa que se llevó consigo innumerables vidas inocentes dejando al mundo con solo una pequeña fracción de habitantes. Una guerra que solo la intervención de la diosa pudo contener.

Desde entonces pasaría casi un siglo, pero aquellos días oscuros dejarían tras de si una profunda herida que a pesar de los años seguiría latente en los pocos humanos sobrevivientes de aquel terrible mal y que la diosa no permitiría que olvidaran.

Así fue como iniciaron los juegos del destino.

Como un recordatorio del mal que había traído la guerra, la diosa había estipulado que cada año en época de cosecha un hijo y una hija de cada uno de los cuatro reinos fuera ofrecido en tributo. Cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos de entre doce y diecisiete años competirían entre si. Al vencedor la diosa le concedía un deseo mientras el resto perdía sus vidas en aquella competencia.

Imagina — si es que puedes — un mundo en decadencia donde la historia que estoy a punto de contarte tiene lugar.


	2. La cosecha I

**_Hola, hola gente bonita. ¿me recuerdan? Soy esa abrazable chica que odia el "copia, pega y cambia los nombres" en los fics._**

**_Entiendo si no me recuerdan pues estuve desaparecida por mucho tiempo, en esta historia en parte porque no me llegaba la inspiración para escribir la segunda mitad de este capítulo y también en parte porque estuve casi un mes sin internet — ¡maldito seas Carlos Slim! ¡Espero que ardas en el infierno junto con Telmex! —, en fin, el punto es que he vuelto y no atrasarme tanto en las actualizaciones y no se pierdan ninguna de ellas, ¿Por qué no me dicen que día les gustaría que actualizara esta y mi otra historia Frostcup? Vamos, ayúdenme y se ganaran el cielo y un pedazo de flan napolitano hecho por su servidora ;)_**

**_Antes de comenzar dos pequeñas cosas;_**

**_1) _****_Esta historia no sería posible de no ser por arace-chan quien apoyo la idea en primer lugar. Niña hermosa va dedicado a ti._**

**_2) _****_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de ser así las hijackers y frostcupers tendríamos aun mas materiar para shippear._**

* * *

><p><strong>Los juegos del destino.<strong>

**Capitulo 1.**

**La cosecha.**

**(Parte I)**

**Reino de las Bestias.**

**Bosque Negro.**

Con exquisita ternura la brisa matutina revuelve las hojas de los árboles, trayendo consigo el relajante aroma de la yerba y la tierra húmeda. El sol busca filtrar sus rayos por entre la espesura verde y café, sin embargo sus rayos apenas y alcanzaban a iluminar lo sufriente como para ver el estrecho sendero que recorren sus pies.

Respira, apenas percibiendo el ligero cambio en el ambiente, agudizando sus sentidos escucha con cuidado el viento murmurante entre los árboles, los canticos de las avecillas que han despertado ya, el sonar de los múltiples insectos sumidos en una existencia ajena a la suya, y al final el sonido de una rama desquebrajarse por un peso mayor.

Lo ha encontrado.

O él la encontró a ella.

Un gruñido que rompe en el aire y asusta a las aves, la oscura e imponente figura abriéndose paso por la espesura del bosque en un camino nunca antes marcado y ella, que con tortuosa paciencia en espera de la inminente confrontación.

…

El bosque de pronto queda en silencio, las aves han dejado su canto, los insectos se han visto detenidos en el tiempo por un lapso indeterminado e incluso el viento ha dejado ya de soplar vistiéndose todos de luto por la vida que ha dejado de existir.

En el reino de las Bestias los aspirantes a tributos suelen practicar día tras día en la inmediación de los bosques cercanos, enfrentándose con las salvajes creaturas que viven ahí. Algunos incluso arriesgan sus vidas adentrándose profundamente en el bosque en busca de fierras con mayor peligrosidad. De esos hay tres tipos: los pocos, muy pocos, solo los mejores, que logran regresar con vida y algunos cuantos rasguños, los menos afortunados que los anteriores, que suelen regresar con amputaciones o solo para que sus familias los vean morir, y al final están esos miserables que simplemente ya no regresan.

El sonido de la trompeta se deja escuchar por cada rincón del poblado, atrayendo consigo la atención de todos los ahí presentes. Presurosa la multitud se desplazó a los límites donde el bosque los mira desafiándolos a adentrarse en él y sobrevivir a sus peligros. Pero nadie lo hace, nadie ahí presente avanza más de lo debido y cada uno desde más joven hasta el más anciano observan como de entre las verdes fauces de aquella bestia que aun nadie domina por completo resurge la menuda figura de una joven alborotado cabello de fuego. Mas ella no llega sola y arrastrando con penosa dificultad trae consigo el trofeo que le ha arrebatado al bosque.

Catorce fueron los jóvenes cuya promesa de habilidad los hizo desafiar su suerte antes debido, catorce jóvenes de los cuales tres llegaron a morir, dos más volvieron abatidos y con cuerpos rotos, pero solo ella logro llegar con un trofeo, unos cuantos rasguños y un poco de suciedad en su ser.

Tras abrirse paso por la multitud y no detenerse hasta quedar frente a frente con la joven, con mirada severa Fergus Dunbroch escudriño con sumo cuidado la presa que la chica había traído consigo — ¿Tu sola hiciste esto? — inquirió viéndola por primera vez.

— Si, lo rastree por cerca de tres días hasta encontrar su guarida, luego coloque una serie de trampas, y finalmente le di el tiro de gracia con una de mis flechas, no fue fácil pero creo que valió la pena.

La joven de no más de quince años hablo deprisa tratando de tropezar con sus propias palabras.

El Dunbroch por su parte la escucho atentamente, miro una última vez a la bestia y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus amarillentos y algo chuecos dientes otorgo por fin su aprobación a la joven con un estrujante abrazo. — Sabia que lo lograrías mi nena.

Merida Dunbroch primogénita de uno de los más grandes campeones que tenía el reino de las bestias y por supuesto única hasta el momento que había salido de los bosques con una presa tan exquisita como lo era aquel gran oso negro. Ella sin duda, seguiría los pasos de su padre y traería consigo el título de vencedora de los próximos juegos, por supuesto, siempre y cuando los consejeros de la diosa aceptaran su petición.

El reino de las bestias era uno de los dos reinos cuyos tributos por general solicitaban la aprobación de los consejeros para participar en lugar de sencillamente esperar y ser elegidos al azar, aquellos que mandaban solicitud por lo general eran sobrevivientes que demostraban su valía al igual que la Dunbroch, o bien si los peligros del bosque no permitían que ninguno de los aventureros regresara aquellos que se creían lo suficientemente sensatos para no arriesgarse a la absurda prueba y aun así mantener un nivel de conocimiento aceptable, eran quienes enviaban su solicitud. Por supuesto, al final el consejo era quien tenía la última palabra basándose libremente en las solicitudes y las actitudes que los aspirantes demostraran en ellas.

— Me aceptaron, me aceptaron… — emocionada y saltando de un lado a otro con la carta que confirmaba su ingreso a los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del destino. — mama, papa, chicos, ¿me escucharon? Fui aceptada.— Entrando al lujoso comedor donde su familia se encontraba degustando su desayuno, prácticamente grito aquella buena noticia, contagiando tanto a su padre como sus pequeños hermanos su emoción.

— Disculpa ¿Te aceptaron? ¿En qué exactamente se supone que te aceptaron? — Por supuesto su madre era ignorante de que ella se había ofrecido como tributo, pues aunque la mayoría de la gente del reino de las bestias tomaba aquello como uno de los máximos honores, aun existían personas que como su madre estaban en contra de la matanza sin sentido de jóvenes que se suscitaba cada año — Merida, por favor no me digas que tu… tu no…

— Lo lamento madre, pero es algo que tenía que hacer. — respondió con voz suave para horror de Elinor.

— Pero ¿Qué tonterías dices? No puedes… no debes… — histérica la castaña comenzaba alzar la voz para disgusto de su hija quien si bien no esperaba la completa aprobación a su decisión, por lo menos si esperaba el respeto a esta.

Apunto ya de iniciar una fuerte discusión entre madre e hija, Fergus no vio mejor momento para intervenir que antes de que esta comenzara — Tranquila cariño — dijo a su esposa tomándola de los hombros — Merida ¿Por qué no llevas a tus hermanos al campo de tiro? Estoy seguro que les encantaría recibir algunos consejos para mejorar, y quizá puedas volverles a contar como atrapaste a ese gran oso.

— Sí, claro papa, vamos muchachos.

Aunque por lo general Fergus Dunbroch se mantenía al margen de las constantes discusiones que mantenían su esposa y su hija, cuando este intervenía y sutilmente pedía hablar a solas con alguna de ellas, el resto de la familia lo respetaba y dejaba que él se encargara del resto, tal y como sus hijos hicieron al momento de retirarse y dejar a sus padres solos.

— Ya sé lo que vas a decir Fergus — dijo Elinor alejándose de su esposo y enfrentándolo con la mirada.

— Oh ¿en verdad? Y que es exactamente lo que voy a decir cariño — contesto el gran hombre retomando la actitud jovial con la cual se le veía a menudo.

— Tú piensas que exagero ¿no es así? Que debería de estar orgullosa y feliz de que entre todos los que han mandado solicitud mi hija fuera elegido como tributo… Pero no puedo Fergus, no puedo sentir orgullo o alegría de que ella se empeñe en desobedecerme y arriesgar su vida en cada oportunidad que se le presente. — no sabía en qué momento exactamente, pero al final sus palabras se convirtieron en gritos desesperados por un poco de apoyo de su marido, mas este no dijo nada en un inicio, espero pacientemente que se calmara y volvió a tomarla de los brazos.

— Cariño, sé que piensas que Merida aún es una niña pero nos ha demostrado que es más que capaz para ser un tributo a la diosa, y si ya tomo su decisión ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto.

— O muere aquí por no ir o muere allá por alguno de los otros tributos — dijo ya más calmada — Fergus, ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? Ir no es un honor en lo absoluto, casi te pierdo a ti… perdí un hermano, no quiero perder también a nuestra hija.

Al ver las lágrimas que sus ojos no podrían seguir conteniendo Fergus la tomo en un abrazo permitiendo que liberara toda aquella tención y tristeza que terminaron mojando su ropa. — Tranquila cariño, no perderás a Merida, ella es fuerte, confía en ella. No dejes que al irse se lleve un mal recuerdo.

Espiar a sus padres era algo que realmente Merida nunca hacía, pero faltando tan poco para su partida y no queriendo ir con sin estar segura de su madre la apoyaría, la pelirroja decidió mandar a sus hermanos solos al campo de tiro y quedarse a escuchar todo lo que ella no diría estando frente a frente.

— Te prometo que volveré mama — y con esas palabras observo una vez más la carta que con letras escandalosamente elegantes le informaba la aceptación a su solicitud y el nombre de quien sería su compañero.

.

.

— Con que… Merida Dunbroch eh… Ha, esto será más fácil de lo que creía.

**Reino Midnight.**

**Tierra de Dragones.**

Existe un lugar más allá del horizonte, un lugar donde en cada atardecer el sol se funde con el mar, es ahí donde los amos de los cielos y las aguas tienen sus nidos, un lugar donde antiguas leyendas cobran vida. Es precisamente ahí donde los tributos más violentos nacen y se forjan para la inevitable cosecha que año con año llega con fanfarria y alegría reclamando dos vidas más que dispuestas a sacrificarse por la gloria y el honor que esto supone.

Y por supuesto este año no es la excepción.

Con las trompetas listas y las calles adornadas con listones y papeles de colores la cosecha es bien recibida por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquel lejano lugar, que ansiosos esperan la gran apertura de las puertas de la tan conocida y respetada academia del dragón. Pronto los murmullos son silenciados por el tocar de las trompetas y finalmente aquellas grandes y pesadas puertas inician su apertura.

Aquellos que han tomado buen lugar comienzan sus gritos de apoyo y emoción, mientras los menos afortunados buscan un espacio entre las masas para que aunque sea por un corto instante ver a los nuevos reclutas cuyas vidas ofrecen ciegamente a los deseos de la diosa. De la academia, donde su formación para la batalla ha finalizado, hacia al gran salón, donde un festín de exóticas delicias les espera, pasando por las calles abarrotadas de personas mostrando su reconocimiento. Ese es el recorrido que año con año los reclutas toman antes de la selección.

Es una celebración, un deleite para chicos y grandes, y una memorable posible despedida para aquellos que las nornas* hayan elegido para no volver. Y el día transcurre así, entre cantos y bailes, palabras de elogio y uno que otro desliz, mas cuando el sol de nuevo se pone en el horizonte los cantos se acallan, los bailes llegan a su fin, las palabras cesan y todo aquello que pudo haber ocurrido en transcurso del jubilo queda en el olvido una vez que el gran Estoico el Vasto se levanta de su asiento y pide la atención de todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes. Es en ese momento cuando cada recluta elegido toma su lugar a lado de tan admirable líder.

— Amigos, todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí: más que para beber, comer y recordar nuestras pasadas victorias en los juegos, Nos hemos reunido para honrar a estos jóvenes, cuya dedicación y valor los han impulsado a ofrecerse cada uno de ellos como voluntarios para representarnos ante los juegos. — Ante estas palabras las expresiones de orgullos no se hicieron esperar, — Sin embargo… — prosiguió una vez que la compostura fue reinstaurada en el pueblo — solo dos de ellos podrán hacerlo.

Y con esas últimas palabras de entre la muchedumbre unos pasos se dejaron escuchar y la pequeña figura de una anciana con grandes ojos emergía. Nadie hablo, todos contuvieron sus alientos, mientras la arrugada mujer se acercaba a los reclutas, observándolos uno a uno con esos grandes ojos que parecían ver más allá de su fortaleza exterior.

Observo, primero a tres chicas, analizándolas de pies a cabeza una a una y sin devolver la mirada a ninguna una vez que comenzaba con otra. Dos rubias, una más delgada y alta que la otra, una castaña, con compresión similar a la rubia más pequeña pero aun así con una diferencia marcada no solo en sus rasgos, una diferencia que al instante que la anciana vio no le dejo duda alguna. Ella debía ser la elegida. Por otro lado la elección del chico no fue sencilla, la vieja Gothi dudo más de una vez antes de llegar a la resolución que creyó era la más indicada pero que por alguna razón seguía sin llenarla tal y como lo hiciese la de la chica, pero que al final poco importo sabiendo que de cualquier forma solo uno de los elegidos regresaría con bien.

— Pueblo del Reina Midnight les presento a sus campeones… ¡Heather Marginal y Dagur Berseker! — tras el anuncio dado por Estoico y segura de haber elegido con sabiduría los ojos de la vieja Gothi se fijaron en el pueblo que con vigorosos aplausos y alaridos aceptaba a sus representes, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, o mejor dicho alguien.

En frente, cerca de Valka — virtuosa esposa del gran Estoico — unos ojos verdes capturaron su mirar. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III — hijo el jefe y lamentable recluta fallido — provoco en la anciana un presentimiento mayor del que cualquiera de los antes elegidos le había causado hasta el momento. Bastando tan solo una mirada para percatarse de su grave error.

Quien debía de asistir a los juegos no era aquel despiadado y en cierta medida lunático joven, no, aquel cuya vida los juegos reclamaban era el pequeño y poco valorado Hiccup. Incapaz de cambiar su decisión a la anciana mujer no le quedo alternativa que aceptar las consecuencias.

Mas Skuld*, quien junto con sus hermanas ya ha tejido el destino del joven heredero, se encargara de dejar muy en claro que la participación de este en los juegos es inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nornas*: representación nórdica de las parcas, quienes se encargaban de tejer los tapices de los destinos de los hombres y los dioses.<em>**

**_Skuld*: una de las tres nornas principales, encargada de lo que debiera suceder o es necesario que ocurra_**

**_Y con estas pequeñas aclaraciones terminamos este capítulo, no olviden que si les gustan los chocolates, los cachorritos o esta historia dejen un sensual review._**

**_Hasta la próxima, dulces pesadillas y recuerden… no se dejen atrapar por los niños zombi que aparecen de noche._**

**_Bye bye._**


End file.
